How to Figure Out ThingsWith Music!
by Cr33pyLasagna
Summary: A songficnovel Kyle and Stan's relationship from start to finish WITH AWESOME BACKROUND LYRICS! R&R SLASH!
1. In the cold, cold night The White Stripe...

How to figure things out....WITH MUSIC  
  
Topic- South Park  
  
Rating-R  
  
Paring- Stan/Kyle  
  
Warning- I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE LYRICS OR SOUTH PARK!!! Fuck Fuckity fuck fuck fuck  
  
Note- the boys are 16  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1- "In the cold cold night" (white stripes)  
  
"I saw you standing in the corner..."  
  
Stan and Kyle where hanging out at Cartman's house. They where being pushed out because Cartman ate Kenny. (long story short: Kenny fell into a fryer and Cartman thought he was chicken.) Kyle walked over to the lamp post that was turning on, because it was getting dark out.  
  
"...On the edge of a burning light..."  
  
Kyle started to swing on the pole. "So whatcha wanna do?" Kyle says, still swinging.  
  
"Don't care." Stan says, shoving his hands in his pockets. He stared at Kyle. "God by the way he's swinging, the light makes him look like a god! EW, Stan! Don't think like that!" Stan thought.  
  
"...I saw you standing in the corner..."  
  
"Come on, dude! It's cold!" Kyle says, pouting.  
  
"...Come to me again, in the cold cold night..."  
  
"Well we can go to my house and hang. I got the new 'Thirst for blood' game." Stan offers.  
  
Kyle ghrons. "Man, all we EVER do is play video games. Where 16! Let's try to grow up a bit." Kyle protests.  
  
"...You make me feel alittle older Like a full grown (man) might..."  
  
Stan smiles and laughs. "Dude, let's just go to our homes. I'm hungry and tired. It takes a lot out of you when you have to help fatass puke up Kenny." Stan says.  
  
"Yeah. Isnt this like the 3rd time this week he's ate him?" Kyle asks.  
  
"5th but you where close enough." Stan jokes.  
  
"Well I'll see ya later then." Kyle says and the two head to there seprate hones.  
  
"...But when your gone I grow colder..."  
  
Stan sighed and walked home. "What the hell is wrong with me? I wont stop thinking about Kyle! Ack! I refuse to be a queer. Maybe I just care for Kyle like a brother now. We've gotten super close latley. Ever since his Dad died, I think we've hung out everyday. And everyday I get a warm, happy feeling in the pit of my stomach, and when where not together I lose the warmth and I get realy depressed. MAN! I hope I'm not falling for Kyle. I think I just need to get laid." Stan thinks. "Whatever." Stan says to himself and walks into his house.  
  
"...Come to me again in the cold cold night..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Stan looks outside his room's window. "It's two AM. No one's going to be outside." He thinks. He sees Kyle walking around to the back. "What the hell?" Stan says.  
  
"...I see you walking by my front door..."  
  
Stan walks over to his steps and leans over the banister. He hears the floor creak and sees Kyle walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"...I hear the creaking of the kitchen floor..."  
  
Kyle looks up and smiles. Stan tippy-toes down the steps. "What's wrong? Did you have 'that' dream again?" Stan whispers.  
  
Kyle shakes his head. "No. I just can't sleep and I know if I get something off my chest, I know I'll be able to sleep." Kyle whispers.  
  
"Well come on up and tell me about what's bugging you." Stan says and the two quietly go up the stairs. Stan shuts the door and Kyle plops onto Stan's bed. Kyle takes off his coat and to Stan's surprise, Kyle was in his P.J's. "Wow, this must be important, your in your pajamas." Stan jokes.  
  
"Dude...um I've been thinking a lot latley and...well...I...um think I'm f-falling for you. Like I can't get you outta my head and your in all my thoughts. It's like insane! I know I should be thinking about girls but you pop into my head. I told Kenny the other day and he fliped out and called me a 'discusting faggot.' I can't help it! He gave me a "Playboy" and the pictures did nothing for me. And, don't get grossed out, but I thougt about you and 'Mr. Happy' poped up. I'm sorry I had to get that out there. Please don't hate me. I'd just like to have a good night's sleep." Kyle explodes.  
  
Stan just stood there. "Wow. Um... You've had that bottled up for a while haven't you?" Stan asks, sitting next to his best friend.  
  
"At least a good 3 months." Kyle says.  
  
"Don't feel bad. I've had the same thoughts, too." Stan says, nervously.  
  
Kyle looks at his friend, in shock. "Wait you've been feeling like this too?!" Kyle asks.  
  
"Well yeah. About 2 months soon." Stan says.  
  
"So is there something wrong with us?" Kyle asks.  
  
"Um...I think we might be Bi or a possiblity of being gay." Stan says, nervously.  
  
"Well I don't want to look...funny" Kyle says.  
  
"Who gives a crap about what the fuck anyone else thinks." Stan says.  
  
"...I don't care what other people say I'm gonna love you anyway..."  
  
Stan touches the side of Kyle's face. "Dude, your face is freezing. Why didn't you drive over." Stan asks.  
  
Kyle shrugs. "I wasn't thinking. And besides Mom and Dad would of heared me sneaking it out beacause of the damn gragge door."  
  
"...Come to me again in the cold cold night..."  
  
Stan leans in to kiss Kyle and Kyle pulls away. "What's wrong?" Stan asks.  
  
"I don't know if this is right. I mean I don't know if I want this realy." Kyle says, turning his face from his friends. Stan pulled Kyle's face to face his and as much as his friend fought back, Stan kissed his friend.  
  
"..I can't stand it any longer I need the fuel to make my fire bright..."  
  
"Stan..."Kyle moaned and tried to pull his friend off.  
  
"Please, Kyle." Stan begged. "I need you. I want you. I don't think I can be away from you." Stan whispers, his eyes not breaking away from Kyles. Kyle sighed and gave Stan a sad look. Kyle leaned in and kissed him.  
  
"...Don't fight it any longer..."  
  
They got deepper with their kisses and a gush of cold air came between them from the open window.  
  
"...Come to me again in the cold cold night..."  
  
Kyle shivers. "Shut that, will you?" Kyle asks, rubbing his cold arms.  
  
"anything for you." Stan says and goes over and shuts the window. Stan came back and they started to kiss again. Kyle pulled Stan on top of him. When Kyle pressed his tounge to Stan's mouth, Stan moaned and Kyle got an entrance in.  
  
"..I know that you feel it too..."  
  
Kyle got goosebumps down his whole body. When they finaly stoped kissing they just stared at each other, with big smiles on their faces. "Are you cold. You've got chills." Stan asks.  
  
"No, I'm fine." Kyle says. Kyle looks at the time and Stan gets off of him. "Shit, I'd better get going." Kyle says.  
  
"If you can't sleep or whatever, call me. I'll be over in a flash...babe." Stan says, trying on the new pet names for Kyle.  
  
"...You know that its warm inside and you'll come run to me in the cold cold night."  
  
Kyle wakes up in a big wet spot. "Aw come on now! That's just not right! I can't belive I just had a wet dream about Stan!" Kyle whispers, loudly and getting out of his bed. He walked over to his door and thought about his dream. "Eh it wasn't SO bad." Kyle whispers, with a smirk and goes to his bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Authors Note: Yeah this is possibly one of the lamest slash ideas I've ever had. I mean at least I'm trying to think of something. This story idea was actualy going to be a FAKE story but it wasn't working so well with them. (Sorry to any FAKE fans.) Well the next chapter will be up pretty soon. I've alredy started it on notebook paper so it should be up next week or sooner. Well tell me your ideas or tell me how much this story sucks. (Which ever you perfer.) Later. 


	2. Nothing on My Back, Sum 41

Disclaimer- Don't own these people or any of South Park, They belong to the lucky bastards named Matt Stone and Trey Parker. The lyrics aren't mine either. They belong to Sum 41. cries I can't have anything!   
  
CHAPTER 2- "Nothing On My Back" Sum 41  
  
Stan is sitting in Language Arts class, doodling on his binder.  
  
"Psst" He hears behind him. He turns around to find his girlfriend, Wendy Testenburger smiling at him. "Hey!" she whispers, happily.  
  
"Hey babe." Stan says, smiling back at her. He was seeing Wendy in reality when he was saying this, but in his mind he was seeing Kyle. He hated feeling like this. It made him completely confused. He seemed happy but his big smile was the complete opposite on how he felt inside.  
  
"Was happiness a fad? Or was it in the lost and found..."  
  
"You coming over after school, today?" Wendy whispers.  
  
"I can't think of anything better to do." Stan whispers.  
  
"Good, I was realy lonely the other day. It's pretty sad that you can be lonely but have a boyfriend." Wendy says, trying to put Stan in a guilt trip. It wasn't working.  
  
Stan looked around to see if the teacher was around so they didn't get in trouble. When he glanced over Kyle's way, he saw the red-haired boy looking at him. Kyle quickly looked back down at his book. Stan frowned. He turned back to Wendy. "Well you won't be alone tonight." He says, seductively. This caused his girlfriend to blush.  
  
"...It might not be so bad where all addicted to our tragedy..."  
  
He turned back around in his seat. From the corner of his eye he saw Kyle bury his head in his arms and he heard the boy groan. Stan felt so bad for him. He wanted to hop out of his desk and pull Kyle in for a kiss. A long, hot, passionate kiss. He was so close but something was holding him back.  
  
"...I guess it's what it had to be..."  
  
Stan couldn't concentrate on anything. His brain kept wandering off to Kyle. "Why do I feel like this?!" He thought.  
  
"...Nothing on my back It's enough to bring me down..."  
  
The bell rang and Stan was the first out of the room. He practically ran to his locker.  
  
"Hey Stan!" Kyle says, cheerfully, behind him.  
  
"Hey dude, What's up?" Stan says, turning around to speak to him. He pushed himself against the closed lockers.  
  
"Oh nothing realy, HEY! Wanna go to the arcade?" Kyle asks.  
  
"Can't, going to Wendy's for some intense makeout session." Stan says and winks. Kyle was still smiling, but Stan saw his eye's lose their sparkle.  
  
"Oh that's cool. Getting the ass while it's still hot. I don't blame ya!" Kyle says, trying to joke around. Neither boy laughed or said anything. Kyle looked around. He got closer to Stan. "I was also wondering if you could stop by my house after you leave Wendy's." He said, his voice seductive. Stan felt himself very nervous, but he didn't want to leave.  
  
"Y-Yeah dude." Stan stutters. He was somewhat turned on by it. "Stop! This is Kyle, you queer! God Cartman and Butters's relationship is realy getting to you." Stan thought.  
  
Kyle backs away. "OK! See you later!" The red-haired boy says, changing his voice instantly. He takes off down the hall and Stan lets go of the air he didn't know he was holding. He turned around to his locker and started to pack up his backpack again.  
  
"...My minds about to crack Cause what I thought could not be found..."  
  
Wendy came up to his locker with her hat in her hand. "Ready, sexy?" She asked Stan. He nods and shuts his locker.  
  
"This better get my mind off Kyle." Stan thinks, putting his arm around his girlfriend's waist. "Let's go." He says and they leave the school.  
  
Stan pulled up to Kyle's house. He was trying to get his coat to cover up the huge hickey on his neck. No matter how hard he tried, there was no way he could cover it. He sighed and got out. He walked up to the house and knocked on it. A Canadian opened the door.  
  
"Hey Stan. Kyle's in his room." The boy says, his flapping side to side.  
  
"Thanks, Ike." Stan said and walked in.  
  
"Hey, I need your advice." Ike says.  
  
"Ok, what's the problem?" Stan says. Ike was like a little brother. He cared about Ike just as much as Kyle does.  
  
"Well, there's this realy hot chick at school. Smoking hot. I always try to talk to her and she totally blows me off. What should I do?" Ike says.  
  
"Sweet talk her. Seduce her. Suck her into your world. That's how I won Wendy back." Stan advises the 12 year old.  
  
"Thanks, dude. I asked Kyle and he said he didn't know." Ike says.  
  
"Well he's never really had a girlfriend. Just that slut, Bebe." Stan says.  
  
"Yeah. Well Kyle's been waiting for ya." Ike says and Stan nods. He walks up to Kyle's room. He didn't knock. He walked in and Kyle was slipping into his boxers and Stan got a full frontal of his best friend.  
  
"AAAAAH! I'm sorry dude!" Stan says, turning around and blushing.  
  
"Like you've never seen a dick before." Kyle says, making fun of the black- haired teen.  
  
"I didn't want to see my best friends!" Stan says, turning back around and staring at Kyle's chest.  
  
"So what's up? I see you enjoyed yourself at Wendy's?" Kyle says, trying not to sound jealous.  
  
"Y-Yeah. I-It was." Stan says, still staring and trying to think.  
  
"...A matter of fact It's harder still when your around..."  
  
Stan went to Kyle's bed and laid down on it. Kyle sat on the corner of the bed. "So why did you want me over so bad." Stan asks.  
  
"I...Um...Just wanted...To talk to you." Kyle says nervously and stared at Stan.  
  
"About what?" Stan asks, not looking Kyle in the eyes.  
  
"I'm just gonna tell you straight up. I...I...L-L-Li..."Kyle stutters but Stan knew what he was telling him.  
  
Kyle liked him. The truth finally came out. He couldn't belive it. He had been feeling for Kyle for a while now and he finally knew it was mutual. "I can't belive it! He actually likes me! I have a chance! Holy Shit!" Stan thinks. His brain was cheering. Stan looked at Kyle. The shirtless red-head was looking at his hands. "Kyle..." Stan started but something held him back. His brain exploded and cried out 'Wendy!' "Fuck. I can't tell Kyle yet. I still gotta tell Wendy it's over." Stan thinks.  
  
"...I'd might as well belong to both of you and the mess you've always seem to drag me though..."  
  
"What where you gonna say?" Kyle says, his eyes and voice full of hope.  
  
"Nothing, Nevermind." Stan says, looking down at the sheet.  
  
Kyle lowered his head. "Ok, look it was stupid of me to say anything. Forget that I said anything." Kyle says, trying to forget that he said anything.  
  
"I'm sorry." Stan says.  
  
"Why the hell are you saying sorry? You didn't do anything!" Kyle says, confused.  
  
Stan shrugged. He couldn't tell him how he felt. Not while he was still with Wendy. The brown-shirt wearing boy hopped off the bed. "Well I'm gonna head home." He says  
  
"Ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Kyle says.  
  
Stan walked out of the room but ran down the stairs and to his car. He wanted to cry. The moment he had been waiting for, for months, happened and he didn't say anything. He drove up to the mountains. His parents have a camp up there and when he was stressed he drove up there, just to get away from the mass cayous of the city. He parked his car when he got there, got out, and sat on the front of his car. He buried his face in his hands and cried till he thought the world would end. "I'm so sorry, Kyle. I can't tell you yet. Not yet. But I will. I swear I will." Stan yells through his crying. "I love you too much not to. God I wish you where here."  
  
Stan drove home at 11:00. He walked into his house and Stan's dad was up watching late night TV.  
  
"Stan, you're past curfew." Mr. Marsh says, keeping his eyes locked on the TV. He takes a swig of the beer in his hand.  
  
"Sorry I had to go to Kyle's house after Wendy's." Stan says, wiping his nose on his glove.  
  
"Ok. Just don't do it again." Stan's dad says. Stan walked up to his room and quietly sobbed himself to sleep.  
  
"...That night forever always haunting me..."  
  
Stan woke up, still fully clothed from the night before. He dragged himself to the shower and downstairs.  
  
"...I guess it's how it suppose to be..."  
  
He walked into the kitchen and his mother right away knew something wasn't right with her son. "Stanley, what's wrong?" She asked, like any loving mother would ask.  
  
"Noting." Stan said, coldly. He sits down at the table, staring at a wall.  
  
"Did Wendy break up with you...Again?" She asks, handing him a bowl of cereal.  
  
"No, look I'm fine." Stan says, trying to excape the conversation.  
  
"I heard you cryi..." She started but Stan cut in.  
  
"I'M FINE DROP IT! HOLY SHIT! CAN'T I JUST HAVE A BAD MOTHERFUCKING MORINING??!!" Stan exploded. His mother glared at him.  
  
"...But please spare me your thoughts of sympathy..."  
  
"Just because you're 16 DOES NOT give you the right to cuss me out. Eat and get out of here!" His mom shoots at him and storms off to her room, crying. Stan slammed his fist onto the table. He shot out of the chair so fast that he knocked it over. He ran off to school, not eating or saying goodbye.  
  
At school, Kyle was standing at Stan's locker. When Kyle saw him coming, he smiled. Seeing Kyle smile caused Stan to blush. He was embarrassed That he was super happy to see that the boy he liked was standing at his locker. "Stan, this is Kyle! He always does that! Don't be such a fucking queer." Stan thought. When he got to his locker, Kyle moved off his locker so Stan could get access into it.  
  
"What's up?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Nothing, you?" Stan said, unlocking his locker.  
  
"Good. Are things still cool between us?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Of course! Why wouldn't they be?!" Stan says, nervously.  
  
"I just hope I didn't lose you as a friend." Kyle says, looking down at his feet.  
  
Stan grabbed Kyle and pushed him against the lockers. He had both of his hands, pressing hard, on Kyle's sholderblades while he looked him in the eyes. They got a few looks there way, but it wasn't that big of a deal. "Kyle, you would never lose me." Stan says, and before either of them what was happing, Stan pushed his lips against Kyle's. Kyle's eyes where wide but shut after a few seconds. He wrapped his arm around Stan. Stan ended the kiss when they heard, "HOLY SHIT! MARSH AND JEW BOY ARE QUEER FOR EACH OTHER!" Stan quickly backed away from Kyle.  
  
Kyle was blown away. "W-W-What the hell?" He says, trying to get his breathing back to a steady pace.  
  
"I gotta go." Stan says, grabbing his books and taking off down the hall to his homeroom. He slammed his books on the floor and threw himself into a desk. He laid his head on the desk and closed his eyes. "Why did I do that!? Holy shit! My minds spinning. This is so crazy. Oh my god, that kiss was insane. I've never had a kiss like that. Get it together, Marsh!" Stan thought.  
  
"...With nothing on my back it's still enough to bring me down..."  
  
"STAN MARSH! What the FUCK is everyone talking about? Did you realy go and kiss Broflovski!?!" Wendy yells, storming into the room.  
  
"No cussing, Goddamnit! Damn kids can't stop for two fucking minutes." Mr. Garrison's sister, Ms. Garrison, yells.  
  
"Sorry mam." Wendy apologizes. She walks over to Stan and sits on the desk in front of him. "Is it true, Marsh?" Wendy asks, nicely.  
  
Stan looks around. Everyone who saw him kiss Kyle was in the room. He didn't see one face that didn't see it.  
  
"...My minds about to crack cause what I thought could not be found..."  
  
"Um...No." Stan squeaked out.  
  
"Bullshit! He's hella lying, that fag!" Cartman yells, pointing his finger at Stan.  
  
"Fuck you, fatass! Like you have any room to talk. You're butt-fucking Butters!" Stan fights.  
  
"So it is true?" Wendy asks.  
  
"NO!" Stan yells.  
  
"Bullshit." Cartman says, rolling his eyes.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Stan yells. He stands up and leaps over 2 desks. He socks Cartman in the testicles. Cartman fell over and Butters ran over to him, yelling his name. Stan looked over at the door and saw Kyle looking in. He looked hurt. He stormed away. Stan's mind was screaming, "COME BACK, KYLE!" but his mouth wasn't working. He walked back over to his seat.  
  
"If this happens again, I will dump your sorry ass." Wendy says.  
  
"Wendy! It didn't happen! Are your going to belive Cartman, your arch enemy since the day you met him, or are you going to belive you boyfriend, the boy you've been in love with since 3rd grade?" Stan says.  
  
"Well there was that one time back in 4th grade that I did date Tolken..." Wendy trails off.  
  
"WENDY!?" Stan demands.  
  
"I guess I belive you. Cartman has been known for lying." Wendy says. The bell rang and she laid a kiss on Stan's lips. It was short, but sweet. When she broke the kiss she said, "Well I'd better get going. Bye baby." Wendy says and leaves.  
  
Stan smiled to himself. "No matter how many times I cheat on her, she always believes me over that two-faced asshole named Cartman. Can't tell that bastared a damn thing." Stan says to himself.  
  
At lunch, Stan walked over to the eating spot their group ate at, the benches by the window. They have such a big group that they couldn't fit everyone at a table. So they where forced to sit over by the benches. Stan was usually the first one there but Kyle was the first today. "Hey" Stan says, sitting next to him on the windowsill.  
  
"You flat out lied to Wendy." Kyle says, looking straight ahead. He was too angry to look Stan in the face.  
  
"I..I..I'm sorry." Stan says.  
  
"That your new favorite line. You're always apologizing, but how fucking sincere are you?" Kyle says, looking over at him.  
  
Stan was stunned. He didn't have a clue how to tell him how sorry he was.  
  
"...As a matter of fact It's harder still when your around..."  
  
Wendy and Bebe came up and Bebe pulled a chair over while Wendy latched herself to her boyfriend's arm. Kyle looked hurt while Wendy glared over his way. "Hello." Wendy says, coldly.  
  
"I'm going to go get lunch, want anything?" Kyle asked Stan.  
  
"No, I'm good, dude." Stan says forcing a smile.  
  
"Ok,. Save my seat." Kyle says and leaves. Stan scooted over a bit and Wendy almost falls.  
  
"Your pretty distant after what I did for you last night." Wendy says, angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry." Stan says. "QUIT SAYING THAT FUCKING LINE!" his mind scolded him.  
  
"I don't just suck just anyone's cock." Wendy says and Bebe almost choked on her water.  
  
"WHA?!?" She yelled, coughing. Wendy just smiled. Stan thought he was going to barf.  
  
"...With nothing on my back I can't help but drown."  
  
"I guess there's noting I can do but choose." Stan thought. He laid his head on the windowsill and drowned out everything and debated who he wanted. .   
  
Authors Note: HURRAY! NEW CHAPTER FOR MY SOUTH PARK STORY! God it took me forever to find a new damn song! If anyone actually listens to Sum 41 and notice that I didn't finish the whole song, it's because the chorus is repeated 2 more times after it's self. There's only so many things you can do with the same 4 lines. I think for the next chapt, I might use a Nirvana song, but I don't know. I'm weird. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. Knowing how it took me so long to find a song, it might be a few more weeks before the next chapt comes around. Later! 


	3. Love Buzz, Nirvana

Warning: I don't own South Park or the song. Matt and Trey own S.P. and some guy wrote the song that Nirvana covered on the Bleach cd.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 3: "LOVE BUZZ", NIRVANA  
  
Stan and Kyle went to Starks Pond. Stan needed to talk to Kyle. He knew who he wanted. They walked over to the pond, that was covered with ice and snow, since it is winter. The boys chose a spot on the hill and sat in the cold snow.  
  
"Hey Kyle, where you serious when you said you liked me?" Stan asked, pulling his knees close to his cold body.  
  
Kyle became nervous. "Y-Yeah, but I hope it doesn't bother you. I can't help it." He replies quickly.  
  
"What would you do if I said that I think I like you back?" Stan said, looking at his feet.  
  
"Would you belive me when I tell you you're the {king} of my heart?..."  
  
Kyle's jaw dropped. "Are you for real?! You better not be trying to make me feel better. I don't need any sympathy." Kyle says, in disbelief.  
  
"Kyle, I realy do like you. Hell, even love you." Stan says.  
  
Kyle started blushing and smiling. "Oh my god. This is too good to be true. Wow, dude." He says.  
  
"I still have to break it off with Wendy, but I want you be my...My b- boyfriend." Stan says, very unfamiliar with the sentence.  
  
Kyle pulled Stan in for an intense kiss. When they broke away, Kyle rested his forehead against Stan's. "I will be your boyfriend, Stan." He says and smiles.  
  
"I'm gonna be a bit new at this, so your gonna have to help me through it." Stan says.  
  
"Of course." Kyle says.  
  
"Oh and when I break up with Wendy, I don't want you to be around. She might go crazy and might try to go on a killing spree." Stan orders.  
  
"But I wanna see the look on the whore's face..." Kyle starts but Stan cut in.  
  
"Kyle! I don't want you around!" Stan says, getting frustrated with his new boyfriend.  
  
"Ok, Ok." Kyle says, giving in.  
  
"...Please don't deceive me when I hurt you..."  
  
"If you walk by and you see her doing something like sexual to win back my heart, like she did with Miss Ellen, just ignore it." Stan informs him.  
  
"...It just ain't the way it seems..."  
  
Kyle nods and Stan presses his lips against Kyle's. Kyle pulled Stan on top of him and let Stan's tongue enter his mouth tasting every inch of his mouth.  
  
"...Can you feel my love buzz?..."  
  
Stan pressed his hip against Kyle's and they both moaned into each others mouth. "S-Stan!" Kyle moaned when Stan started rubbing against him.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" The boys hear behind them. They look back and Kenny was standing there. Stan quickly got off Kyle and they both started straightening themselves.  
  
"K-Kenny, p-please don't t-tell no one." Stan stuttered.  
  
"How long where you there?" Kyle asks, blushing.  
  
"The whole fucking time. Damn, and I the only straight one in this fucking group." Kenny says.  
  
"I'm not gay!" Stan yells. Kyle glares at Stan.  
  
"Where BI! Cartman's all the way fag." Kyle corrects.  
  
"Stan, aren't you dating Wendy?" Kenny asks.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm breaking up wit her." Stan says.  
  
"Shit! I gotta go tell her!" Kenny says and takes off to his car across the street. The two lovers chase after him.  
  
"Kenny! Wait the fuck up!" Stan yells. Kenny ran across the street and a truck hit him. The boys stop. "Oh my god! They killed Kenny!" he yells.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Kyle yells. The boys look over at each other and smile.  
  
"We make a great team." Stan says.  
  
"We do." Kyle says and kisses his friend. They lock their hands together and walk to Stan's car.  
  
!!!!The next day!!!!  
  
At school, Kyle was at Stan's locker. Stan walked up to Kyle and worked on his combination.  
  
"Love you." Kyle whispered, so only he and Stan could hear.  
  
"Come on now! You don't say those words yet!" Stan whispers back, blushing.  
  
"...Would you belive me when I tell you You the {king} of my heart..."  
  
Wendy came skipping up. "Why are we all crowded in a corner?" She says, clinging herself to Stan and kisses his cheek. Kyle glared at her and she smiled.  
  
"No reason. I see you later, Stan." Kyle says and walks away.  
  
"Wendy, we need to talk." Stan says. Wendy's smile fades.  
  
"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" Wendy says, he voice lowering and gaining sadness.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm just not in love with you anymore. I found someone better." Stan says.  
  
"Tears flow down the black-haired girls face. Her eyes where hurt but they turned into anger. "Who is she?" She asked, angrily.  
  
Stan laughed in his mind. "How do you know if it's a girl?" He thought. "You don't need to know who it is." He tells her.  
  
"Yes I do! She needs to be beaten down with a god damn stick!" She yells. Stan thinks back to when Wendy killed Miss Ellen by shooting her into the center of the sun. He became scared and worried for Kyle.  
  
"Have you kissed her?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Stan replies. He knew what was coming next. Wendy threw her arms around Stan and kissed him hard and rough. Stan looked around to see Kyle watching. He looked hurt, but Stan had told him the she might do something like this. She let go and wiped her mouth off.  
  
"...Please don't deceive me when I hurt you It just ain't the way it seems..."  
  
"Was it as good as that?" She asked, looking into his eyes for some reassurance.  
  
"It was better. 100 times better." Stan says. He brushes past a shocked Wendy. He placed himself next to Kyle. "Let's go to the bathroom. I need a smoke." Stan says.  
  
"Stan please! Love me again!" Wendy cried to her ex. He ignored her.  
  
Once the two boys where in the bathroom, Stan started to laugh. "God, she is such a drama queen!" He says. Kyle looked hurt still. "Kyle, I told you that she'd do something like that!" Stan says.  
  
"I know, but it still hurt. I thought I she was gonna win you over." Kyle says, looking away from Stan.  
  
"Come here." Stan says and grabs Kyle's wrist. He pulled him in close. "She wasn't gonna win me back. No one's gonna win me over." Stan reassures Kyle.  
  
Kyle kisses him. "I hope your right." He says.  
  
"I know I'm right." Stan says and kisses Kyle deeply.  
  
"...Can you feel my love buzz?"  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!  
  
Authors Note: I'M SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING! See I started this other story and I couldn't get into this one and then I couldn't find a song and...yeah. You all hate me now. LOL. Well my FAKE story is finished and so is School for the summer, so now I can devote myself to this story and this other story I have. (It's another South Park story about Pip and Damien. I'm going though a South Park slash mood.) Well I'm having trouble on how I want this story to go so if anyone knows any song that sticks out in there mind put that in your review. Wait! Your not reviewing my story...It sucks too bad?! Well that sucks ass doesn't it. Well I gotta go, LATER! 


End file.
